You Can't Save Her
by katisafluffykitten
Summary: He knows there isn't anything he can do to save her. He knows what he must do. He can't allow her to suffer any longer. Dante x Kat drabble.


**When the days are cold and the cards all fold,**

**And the saints we see are all made of gold,**

**When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all**

**And the blood's run stale.**

**I listened to Kat's Theme whilst writing this. Enjoy!**

As if the nights of fighting demons wasn't enough for the hybrid. He let her get hurt, he should have done something. The witch told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault, that she made that choice. Whatever she said was rejected in his mind as a voice kept telling him over and over again that everything that had happened to her was in his hands. The gaping hole of the wound had stared right back at him as he patched up her stomach, watching it gush blood.

The words were lost from her mouth as Kat's face went pale. A henna painted hand grabbed on to his arm as Dante so desperately tried to heal her. Nothing was working and he had no idea what to do. Panic built up inside the Nephilim. He was going to lose his friend. His only friend. Kat, who had saved him multiple times. Kat, who had stuck by him after a rather crude goodbye with his brother. Kat.

Sad, icy blue eyes looked up to the witch, watching her so desperately try and grasp for a bit of air. Just a bit, to keep her going. Dante knew what he had to do. He couldn't allow her to suffer any longer.

"Dante..." she gasped out, making him reach up with a hand to smooth back her brown hair.

"I'm here." he replied softly, earning him a weak smile from the witch. He hated seeing her like this. So weak, so fragile. One last movement and she would surely break. Yet, Dante returned the smile but only slightly.

"It hurts." came the whimpering voice of Kat. Butterflies knotted up in Dante's stomach - not the good kind - making him feel sick. Kat should never have to have been like this. If only he could do it, if only he had the guts to do it. He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want her to leave him.

Choices were scarce and he had no choice. She shouldn't have to suffer any longer, not anymore. Reaching for Ivory, he slid the gun quietly off of the counter and lay it softly underneath the pillow he was next to on the bed Kat rested on.

After all of this. Saving each other, joking with each other, laughing, protecting... It was meaningless now. Everything they had been through together; it was over. They said your life flashes before your eyes before you die, but what about the other people? Was Kat's life flashing before her eyes right now? Was she thinking the same things he was? He held back the tears for now, wanting to be strong for her.

The Nephilim hardly ever cried. Not over a girl, not over anything. Escaping from an orphanage at ten years old forced you to grow up, forge your own path, and that path lead him to Kat. He was glad it did. If his parents had been alive, would he have ever have met Kat? Would she still be under the abuse of her demon foster father? In some sick and twisted way, he was okay with them being dead. Thoughts of Kat back in that's bastard's hands made his stomach churn. If he never knew Kat, he would never care for her and he didn't like that. Then, like the snap of someone's fingers, Kat was slipping away from him.

"I know," he whispered, gathering her into his arms gently. A hand reached under the pillow for Ivory. "I'll make it go away."

Dante slowly reached up, placing the cool metal at the back of Kat's head. She closed her eyes, as if this was what she wanted. Despite how much he wanted to pull back, put the gun back and let her live, find some way to save her; he knew there wasn't one. He couldn't allow her to suffer any longer.

"Thank you." were Kat's last words.

The shot could be heard from so far away. That loud bang, the feeling of Kat's bloods spraying on to his face and the silence deafening the place. The ringing in Dante's ears seemed to go on forever, never stopping. It hadn't been SWAT that had been pulled the trigger and killed her, it was him. That memory was all too clear in his head and after they got her back, he vowed to himself to always protect her.

Now, she was gone, leaving the Nephilim to cry, looking down at her dead body as he still held it. Even with a hole in her head, she was beautiful. Even in death, she was still the most important thing in the world to him. Dante was glad her eyes were closed when he pulled the trigger. He would have hated to see those lovely green eyes so full of pain once again.

Then, he realised the most painful thing that made him a feel a sharp pain in his chest, just where his heart was.

He was alone.

Kat had left him.

They had taken her from him. The sadness was now mixed in with rage. He would kill them, each and every one of them. Kat would have wanted that, she would have liked that. One day, he would look up and know she was smiling once he had avenged her death and mankind. Once every unkind demon was wiped from the face of the Earth.

He would have given anything just to see her smile, just to hold her, just maybe to kiss her; one last time.


End file.
